Is this love??
by illenim16
Summary: Ranma and Akane are a couple now... but, what about Shampoo?? She knows what love is with the help of.... guess who? Mousse!! One-shot!! Please, R


Konnichiwa [minna-san]!!!!! I Am Illenim, and this is my first fanfic of Ranma 1/ 2, although I already have several written histories of Card Captor Sakura in spanish and one in english (the name of the story is "One night like this"). I hope them to like!!! This fanfic is about Shampoo and Mousse (my favorite couple after Ranma and Akane). This history only has a chapter so enjoy it!!   
I'm from Mexico, so you can assume that I'm not very good in english. I hope that you don't matter my lacking spelling.   
I am not owner of Ranma 1/ 2 neither of any of their characters. These belong to Rumiko Takahashi.   
Key:   
"talking"   
_'thinking'_   
~*~*~*~ FLASHBACK~*~*~*~   
^--^ quoted words   
(a/n: author's notes)   


* * *

**IS THIS LOVE?   
_by Illenim_**

Shampoo, a youth of 16 years, hair purple blue and purpled red eyes, woke up that morning with a premonition. For any strange reason she knew that the things were going to change that day. She got up from her bed, take a bath and put on a Chinese suit pink color, being the clearest blouse that the pant. She go downstairs and got ready to help it to her grandmother with the restaurant.   
It was Saturday, so she passed the morning busy distributing of a place to another food; but upon arriving the noon, Shampoo aksed permission to her grandmother because she wanted to visit to her ^fiancée^.   
The truth was rare the form in which they had get engaged. Everything began in Joketsuzoku (The village of the warring women) when Ranma, in his femele form, accidentally ate the prize that Shampoo had won in a competition. Ranma fought against Shampoo and won. Shampoo promised to kill her giving her a kiss. Ranma later returned to Japan.   
Shampoo reached to the redheaded in Japan, and she was defeated again, but this time by Ranma in his masculine form. In their village, the woman that is defeated for a foreign man will get married with him. She returned indignant to China upon knowing that the redheaded and Ranma were the same person; there she trained and fell in to the pond of Maonniichuan, of Jusenkyo, where a cat had drowned 1800 years ago. After their training, Shampoo returned to Japan with their grandmother and both opened the restaurant of Chinese food ^Neko Hanten^.   
It was how everything began. It had passed several years since the incident happened, and from that then Shampoo was been in love with Ranma.   
Shampoo didn't delay in arriving to the house where he live. She entered as always in her bicycle.     "Hello, Shampoo!" Kasumi said, Akane's older sister. Kasumi was in the garden spreading the wet clothes.     "Hello, Kasumi! Have you seen to Ranma?"     "Sorry, but i don't, it's been a while that I don't see he, neither to Akane."   
Then, Shampoo began to feel jealous. "Do you think that they have left together?"     "I don't know it. but you could find Akane in the park, maybe Ranma is with her."     "Thank you." And saying this, Shampoo left for the door in direction for the park.   
Meanwhile, in the park, Akane was sitting in one of the bancks that was next to the source. She was dreesing with a yellow dress, The shoulders were overdrafts because the ^sleeves^ were a little under the shoulders. In the place where the sleeves ^unite^, there was a red rose.   
Somebody approached Akane and gave her a field of red roses. "Here, they are for you."     "Thank you, Ranma"   
Ranma was dreesing with a Chinese suit of white shirt without sleeves and black pant.     "And well Ranma, so why did you want to see me?"     "Mmm.... I. mmm.... do you want to take a walk for the park?" Ranma say with a little blush and with the arm crossed behind of his head.     "Okay."   
Shampoo didn't delay in locating Ranma and Akane. The two were seated in a banking under a tree full of flowers. It seemed that they were having a very interesting chat, for which she didn't decide to interrupt them and preferred to listen to... behind of the tree. Shampoo approached to the tree being careful to don't make noise so that nobody notices her presence and hid behind the trunk.     "A... Akane."     "What is it Ranma?"     "I want to say you something."   
Upon listening to this, Shampoo put on more attentive. _'What do you mean Ranma?'_     "I want to say you that I... that you..." _'Damn! Why can't I tell her?' _   
Akane listened to it attentively, and also Shampoo. Ranma takes air.     "Akane... I... I love you."   
Akane Tendo could not believe what she listened. Ranma had admitted her his love! "Ranma."   
To Shampoo, this make her heart broke in many pieces. Her future husband didn't love her, he loved another person. He had never loved her and never will. _'Why? Why Ranma?'_   
Ranma and Akane were looking each other. It seemed that the time had stopped on them. Gradually the eyes of both began to close and their lips touched.   
Shampoo didn't support to see the scene and left running of the place. She was sad, although her eyes didn't cry a tear.   
They had passed 6 hours since Shampoo left from the restaurant. Mousse, a youth of 17 years, black hair and black eyes with eyeglasseses, dressed with his typical white and black Chinese suit, was concerned. Shampoo normally didn't take much time in returning.   
Mousse was in love with Shampoo from their childhood. He meet her in Joketsuzoku when he had 5 years approximately and from that then has tried to defeat her so he could get married with her. Unfortunately for him, Shampoo has always defeated him. Mousse followed Shampoo until Japan, where he knew that Ranma had defeated Shampoo and they now should get married.   
Upon finding out this, Mousse challenged Ranma to a fight so he could marry Shampoo. He was defeated by Ranma. After this Mousse returned to China to train in Jusenkyo, where accidentally he fell in the pond of the Yaazuniichuan, where a duck had drowned many years ago. Upon finishing his training he returned to Japan where he was hired by Cologne (the grandmother of Shampoo). From that then, Mousse has not stopped fighting for the love of Shampoo although he can lose his life in the intent.     _'Maybe I should go to find her'_ he thought. _'Though probably she is with Ranma.'_ he thought with a little of jealousy. Mousse left from the restaurant and began to walk in direction for Ranma's house. The night began to fall.   
Upon going by the bridge that leads to the house of Ranma, Mousse observed a very beautiful girl sat down near the edge of the river. He see that she was crying. _'Shampoo...' _   
Mousse approached slow and quietly to where Shampoo was sitting. She han't notice that Mousse was stopped behind of her until he speaks.     "Shampoo... are you... are you okay? I was concerned for you..."     "Go away.... I want to be alone." she interrupted it without turning to see him.     "I am not able to."   
Shampoo turned to see Mousse. Her eyes were full of tears. To Mousse left a broken heart upon seeing to his love in those conditions. He never had seen crying to Shampoo, at least don't like this time.     "I could not leave after seeing you like that." Mousse said while he sat down to her side.   
Shampoo calmed down a little. She was confused with the attitude of Mousse toward her. She had always tried him badly, she had always rejected him; and still, Mousse persisted, he still remained to her side. He had never hurt her, and she knew that he never will _'Is this love?' _ she wonder.     "Do you know? You could tell me everything if you want it, but if don't you want to, the isn't a problem."   
Shampoo began to cry again. Mousse hugged her and for surprise of him, Shampoo didn't leave, but rather she was recharged in him. After some minutes, Shampoo calmed down but she didn't separate from Mousse.     "It is late. We need to return at home." Mousse said her almost whispering. Shampoo agreed, she separated from Mousse and they got up.   
It had passed one month from that incident. Ranma and Akane were officially a couple. Ukyo and Kodachi were delayed in accepting the inevitable situation, they still love Ranma, but it was one lost battle. Shampoo, on the other hand, had accepted, for her surprise and for the others, the relationship of Ranma and Akane from the beginning. For any strange reason, she didn't feel neither sad, neither frustrated, she neither felt jealousy.   
During everything that month Shampoo had been thoughtful. She had cry for Ranma but, why? Did she truly love Ranma? Did she truly want to get married with him? It was something difficult to meditate. She feel affection for Ranma, not? But is not the affection the same as the love. Then, why did she have cried? All these questions went by Shampoo's mind.   
Mousse was concerned for her. Shampoo had stopped screaming to him, of making him to a side, of ^mistreat^ him. This, though it seem strange, didn't like to him.   
Shampoo was not the same from that day. _'What it have happened? In what will this moment be thinking of? Why did she accept the relationship of Ranma so easily? I don't understand...' _   
Shampoo had not wanted to speak of the incident, not even with her grandmother. Cologne had tried to speak with her in the first days, but Shampoo had refused to; so, after a time, she had stopped asking.   
It was after 3 months, after the breakfast, that Mousse approached Shampoo.     "Shampoo."     "What is it Mousse?"     "I wonder... if you... do you want to go out with me this afternoon?"   
It had been 3 months since Mousse didn't ask her if she wanted to go out with him neither he admitted his love to Shampoo. In that time everybody began to believe that Mouse no longer liked Shampoo.   
Shampoo observed a little confused, later, a smile appeared in her face. "Yes."     "Yes?" ask Mousse confused. He didn't expect that answer.     "Yes." Shampoo smiled again.   
Mousse was filled with happiness. After 12 years of trying to get an appointment with Shampoo, he had finally gotten it. "Then... waht about the park at 17:00?"     "At 17:00? Okay."   
The day passed slowly for Mousse. In the morning he deliver a few orders, at noon he stayed in the restaurant to assist the clients. At 16:00 he left it in order to get some things that he wanted for their appointment.   
Upon striking 17:00, Shampoo was sitting in the edge of the source. She was dreessing one of her Chinese dresses. This was red with several roses of different tones of red color. The border of the dress were plated. The dress without sleeves arrived to the ankles, and of one of the sides, the dress allow to see her beautiful leg.     "Forgive me for the delay." Mousse said when he arrived to the place where she was. In one of his hand brought a field of red roses. "Here.... I bought them for you. I hope you like them."     "Thank you."   
Mousse helped Shampoo to get up and then they began to walk.     "Where are you going to take me?" she ask.     "You'll see it."   
They walked a while for the park, they bought candies, they chatted while they walked, they laughed; in short, what one make when one goes out with the friends. They after a while arrived to a small lake.     "Do you want to take a ride?"     "If you promise that we're not going to get wet, yes."     "I promise it."   
Mousse rents a boat and helped Shampoo to get on. When the two were very confortable, he took the oars and began to row slowly until the center of the lake. Upon arriving to the center, the sun was begining to put in the horizon. Mousse stopped rowing. Shampoo was recumbent in the bank of the boot, with a hand touched the river, while her eyes observed her reflection together with the evening.   
Mousse observed her with a smile in his face. _'How beautiful she is! Nobody equals her beauty. She is like an angel for me.'_   
Shampoo was confused. _'I'm having fun, is pleasant be with Mousse, still more than when was I with Ranma... but, what is this feeling?' _     "Shampoo."   
Shampoo gets up and turned to see Mousse, again with a smile. "What is it Mousse?"     "I... could you tell me what happen that day?"     "That day? Yes." she sighed. "What it happened is that I had been going to look for Ranma to his house but he wasn't there and they told me where I could find him. It was when I found Ranma and Akane chatting, I decided to hide in order to listen what they said. That day I knew that something was going to happen... and it happened. It was that same day in which Ranma admitted his love to Akane, and just later the two kissed. I didn't support to see the scene, so I left running until the river and there I stayed until you found me."   
Mousse observed it carefully. For any strange reason he didn't see an expression of sadness or suffering. "And... why were you crying?"     "Do you know? I have that same question before. I say, I cry for Ranma, but, because of what? Did I truly love him?" Mousse upon listening to the words ^Ranma^ and ^love^ make him a little sad. Shampoo continued. "Then I began to meditate what had happened. The reason for which I had cried was for the rejection that I felt in the instant; the truth is that I feel a very special affection for Ranma, but it isn't love. I love him, but only like friend. The truth is if such rules in Joketsuzoku doesn't exist, I don't believe that I have become interested in getting married with he. The truth, the only reason for which I decided to get married with he was in order to maintain my honor, and not so much for love."   
Mousse didn't believe what he was listening. Didn't Shampoo love to Ranma? Then... who she love?     "In one hand, that was one of the reasons for which I accepted the relationship of Ranma to the beginning of it.""     "And... what was the other part? I say... if I could know." asked Mousse a little curious.     "The other reason? The other reason is a little more simple. Well, at least a little less complicated than the first."     "And what is it?"     "The question isn't what but who."   
Mousse observed it with curiosity. "Who? Is it maybe a person?"     "Yes."     _'And who will be that person?'_   
Both stayed in silence thinking while they saw the decline.     "Mousse... it is already late, I believe that we should return to the edge."     "Yes." Mousse took from new the oars and began to row of return to the edge.   
Arriving to this, Mousse descended first and later he helped Shampoo to descend.   
They began to walk again for the park. The lights of the road began to light. In the sky can be observed the first stars and the full moon in the distance.   
Suddenly, Mousse stopped Shampoo followed by.     "Why do you stop?"     "I want to say you something." began to say Mousse. "I... I love you Shampoo and I will continue you loving for the whole life. It didn't matter me that your doesn't feel the same as me, I just wanted to say you it. For me, your is the woman more beau..."   
For any ^strange^ reason, Mousse could not continue speaking. The lips of Shampoo were on top of his... kissing him.     _'Shampoo... is she kissing me?' _   
Moments before, Shampoo ^jumped^ to the arms of Mousse after beginning to listen to what he wanted to say. Her arms were around his neck, while her lips touched his.   
Mousse was surprised, he didn't expect that reaction of her. He was so surprised so he didn't know how to react to the moment. When Shampoo separated, she turned to see to his eyes.     "Do you know who is the other reason?"     "No." Mousse still responded a little confused by what it had happened.     "You... I love you Mousse, I always did and i always will. I hadn't realized my true feelings but until that day... I'm sorry...."     "Why?"     "Beacuse I've been a bad person with you these years. I would want to make something in order to remedy it."     "Yuo already do it."   
Mousse hugged Shampoo for the waist and kissed her before she have time to say something.     _'Thank you Mousse...'_ thought Shampoo _'...for teaching me what is love'_

~*~*~ END~*~*~ 

* * *

What do you think? Do you like it? I hope so!! It took me 3 hours to finish it, but finally it is ready. Right now it is the 1: 32 am. I know that it is late, but I wanted to finish the history right now so I could sleep calm. I wait for your reviews!!! thank you for reading my history!! See ya!! 


End file.
